The invention relates to a method for the sealing of the openings in the end surfaces of a sheet-shaped synthetic material that consists of two or more outer plates which are mainly flat and which are installed on partitions or walls which are placed on mainly even distance from one another and run along the total length of the material, more or less parallel.
Such plates of synthetic material are used, for instance, as a covering for light streets, for example, such as an outdoor shopping street overroofed with a light-permeable plate to permit light through but protect shoppers against rain. The synthetic material which is then chosen is light permeable, like for instance the polycarbonates known as `Lexan`, `Macrolon` and perspex. The coverings then consist of one or more layers of adjoining, parallel grooves with a roughly rectangular diameter, lying between two outer plates.
In order to prevent dampness, fungus etc. from penetrating the grooves, the end openings of these are sealed with a material that is dust-proof, water-vapour permeable and ventilating. Such materials are known. Certain so-called `non-woven` synthetics meet the set demands. Then, such a material is put, as a foil, over the openings, so that it is stuck against the outer plates, on both sides of the openings.
In actual practice, such a sealing does not suffice: the mechanical strength of the foil mentioned proves insufficient and it also proves to be impossible to stick the foil tight enough to the synthetic (outer plates).